Shloogors' Love Fest
by Kerink
Summary: .. Wow. Really? Dwicky gets stranded on Foodcourtia. SADR, ZADR, ZAGR and ZADwR
1. Chapter 1

**Keri:** Hallo thar loyal subjects!

**Techno:** -comes in riding Red's back- wuzzup dawgs

**Keri:** -looks at her- wtf?

**Techno:** I've agreed to be Red's love-bitch, in return that I get never ending piggy-back rides -shrugs-

**Red:** --

**Keri:** um...oh-okay...John Stewart is on my TV.

**Techno:** I'm massaging my play doeh (: now on with the disclaimer thing. So yeah...Jhonen and Viacom own EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! Everything else like OCs belong to me and Keri. So yeah...JHONEN IS GONNA KILL US for doing this to his characters...ah well -shrug-

**Keri:** You DO know I make a separate section for that shit, right?

**Techno:** ...oh NOW you tell me --

**Warnings:** Man secks, language, violence and M-Preg

**Disclaimers:** Jhonen owns Invader Zim, me and Techno own all OCs. 

- - - - 

It was late one day, close to closing, when the three friends walked into the restraunt. There were only a few creatures left - mostly Meekrobins and Vortians, and one yellow blob guy that was just getting ready to leave. One short little Irken was standing behind the cash register. He sighed sadly thinking of his lover, hiding on a far-away planet. But that's another story. His boss was floating around the kitchen; scolding the other employees. The two Plookesians and the one human walked into the restraunt. The human smiled and ran into the restroom as the two other men went to order their food.

"Wha'd'yah want Mooshy?" the Plookesian known as Spoopty asked his companion. "I'm thinking of getting some of those Vort-Dogs."

"Mmm, Vort-Dogs sound good to me," the green alien replied. His make-shift hand on his hips. "What drink do you prefer?"

The Irken looked up from his day-dreaming and forced a smile. "Welcome to ShlOOgors my name is GashlOOg; may I take your order?"

"Uh yeah, we'll have three cases of Vort dogs, and uh some...of that new Earth drink, the um poop soda?" Spoopty ordered, looking at the menu.

Gashloog nodded and took down the order. "That'll be 15 monies please," Mooshy's communicator began to beep as his friend paid the bill. "Heh, Spoop, we gotta run! The boss needs us NOW! There's an emergency at home!"

"Awwwww," Spoopty moaned. "Can we have it to go?" he asked Gashloog as he paid the 15 monies.

A tray with a bag on top floated next to them. "Here's your order. Please come again," the two Plookesians ran off with their food. Their ship taking off as the human male came out of the bathroom.

The human male known as Dwicky looked around, hoping to spot his comrades, but when he couldn't find them he walked up to a tall burly Irken, who looked like he ran the place. "Um, Excuse me?"

The Irken scowled down at the human. "What do you want?" he snarled. Dropping the smaller alien he was yelling at. The Irken scrambled away. The others following him to a back room.

Dwicky looked at the Irken up and down, ignoring his rude tone. "Yeah have you seen two Plookesians around?" he asked, a big grin adorning his face.

The Irken growled at the tiny man. "The only Plookesians I've seen just left a moment ago."

"Oh..." Dwicky stopped grinning and began to ponder his situation.

"Look, there's no loitering aloud. So buy something or leave. We're closing in ten minutes."

"I really don't have any cash with me..." Dwicky looked at the Irken with big irresistible eyes.

He rolled his eyes. Not buying his "cute" act. "Those are the rules set by the Tallests. So unless you want me to kick you out you'll buy something."

Dwicky put his hand up in a surrendering gesture. "Ok, ok," he rummaged through his pockets. "You accept Earth Money?" he asked pulling out a wad of green bills.

"Dunno; go ask Gashloog." he shrugged and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the counter. "GASHLOOG! Deal with this...thing." Gashloog nodded as the other Irken left to his office. "You okay? Did he break anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," Dwicky grinned. "Is he usually that sweet?"

"Heh, yeah. He's a charmer," Gashloog smiled and took the money from Dwicky. "So you're trying to pay with this?"

"Yep," Dwicky nodded. "My friends sorta...ah, left me here and that's all I got."

"What kind of monies are these? I've never seen them before," he thumbed through the bills and scanned them with a device on the cash register.

"Earth," Dwicky replied.

Gashloog's eyes widened. "E-Earth...like," he swallowed, "where Z-Zim is?"

"Zim?" he pondered a bit before it dawned on him. "Oooooh yeah, that green kid Dib is obsessing about?"

His antenna drooped behind his hat. "Oh," he looked at the money, "he's taken. I understand."

"Well I don't think he's TAKEN, Dib just sorta chases him around and takes obsessive pictures...and looks through his trash...and stalks him."

"So Zim and him aren't...together-together?" he seemed to brighten up.

"Nope," Dwicky smiled down at the smaller Irken.

Gashloog sighed happily. "Thank Irk. I miss him so much. Okay, but no, we can't accept this money. I'm sorry." he handed back the bills.

"Oh..." Dwicky sighed.

"Um, is that all you have? Other wise you could get in a lot of trouble for being here with out a job or any money," Gashloog bit his lip. "Or you could tell Sizz-Lorr you know where Zim is. Then he'll find some way for you to stay."

"Um I'm pretty sure I know where Zim is..."

"Great! I'll take you to see Sizz-Lorr." he stepped out from behind the counter and waved Dwicky over. He walked to the back room where there was a large office with a glass wall in the back. The Irken was sitting in a chair looking out the window over the planet.

Dwicky followed the small Irken. After he finished looking around the room, his eyes landed on the burly Irken from earlier, and he couldn't help but look at the Irken in awe. His short, yet sexy antennae, and strong built body, from days of labor had Dwicky salivating.

Gashloog took off his hat and cleared his throat nervously, "Um, m-my Fly L-lord. The alien is here to s-see you."

Sizz-Lorr raised a hand. "I can take it from here. Dismissed," after Gashloog scurried out of the room, Sizz-Lorr turned to Dwicky. "Have a seat."

Dwicky took a seat in one of the large purple, comfortable chairs that faced the desk.

"So you're monies no good then?" he thumbed through some papers on his desk before setting them back down and looking the human over.

Dwicky chuckled nervously, fixing his tie "Apparently not..." He said his thoughts of the Irken momentarily forgotten as he thought of his current situation.

"So, would you like to contact the authorities, or you want me to let you off with a warning?" he punched in a few buttons on his computer.

"Well um could ya let me off with a warning?" Dwicky gave a nervous chuckle, while fiddling with his tie.

"I suppose. What will I get out of it? I could get in a lot of trouble." he scratched his chin. "Or you could get a job so you won't be here illegally."

"I can work!!" Dwicky said, his eyes widening in hope.

"Do you mean here? No, oh no. Not only is this an all-Irken restraunt, but we're out of room. Besides, we have no job for a..." he looked the skinny man over, "thing like you."

"O-oh...well I can work anywhere really..." Dwicky slumped dejectedly. "Oh...wait!!" Dwicky said remembering Gashloog's' words of how Sizz-Lorr would let him stay if he told him where Zim was. "I know where Zim is."

Sizz-Lorr looked at the human. Eyeing him curiously. "Really? A lot of people SAY they know where his; how do I know you really know?"

"Well I met him, while hanging out with his uh...supposed enemy," Dwicky shrugged. "But I dunno, it's been a while. He could have moved..."

"I see," the man stood. "Maybe I could, eh, make some arrangement for you to stay..."

Dwicky sighed in relief, and once again could not help but look at Sizz-Lorr, his mind getting lost in his own thoughts.

He turned to the window. Not taking any notice of the younger man staring at him. "Although there's not a lot of room here for anyone that shouldn't be here. We might not have a room for you. We're already having to make it so four people share a room. I'm the only one here who has their own bed," he ran a hand through his antennae. "Plus, there's still the threat of us having a surprise inspection and you being found with out any money."

Dwicky was snapped out of his thoughts, and slumped down again. Today was just not his day he thought sadly as he waited for the Irken to decide if he would be staying or be given a one-way ticket to alien prison.

Sizz-Lorr sighed. "Unless you don't mind sharing a bed with one of the employees, then I'm going to have to let you leave," he shut his eyes in annoyance. "And then there's Zim..."

"I don't' mind at all!" Dwicky said quickly, trying to remember where Zim was in case he was to be asked right now; since for some reason Sizz-Lorr seemed determined to have the small green child in his clutches.

The large Irken turned back around. "Good," he walked next to the man, placing an arm on his shoulder. "It's closing time. We have to find you a room. Follow me to the restraunt so I can close shop, and we'll find some one willing to share."

"Thank you," Dwicky nodded, the touch making him shiver in a pleasant way, as he imagined the Irken touching him in other places...Dwicky blushed and scolded himself, silently, telling his mind to get out of the gutter.

Sizz-Lorr led Dwicky back to the restraunt, where the shorter Irkens were busy cleaning and making sure everything was in order. It was dark outside and there was virtually no one on the streets. The Snacky Cabs were dropping off their customers and going back to their ports to dock. Sizz-Lorr cleared his throat. "This is...um..." he looked down at the human.

"Dwicky" he replied looking around the empty restaurant curiously.

"Yes, this is Dwicky. He'll be staying with us for awhile. But he needs a room to stay in until he can leave."

Gashloog raised his hand. "Zim's bed's still empty, Sir. He can stay there. We won't mind, will we boys?" two other Irkens nodded.

Dwicky looked over at Sizz-Lorr waiting for his reply.

"Very well. Gashloog, show Dwicky to his room. I'll be getting ready for bed if anyone needs me." and with that, he left.

Gashloog smiled and walked up to Dwicky. "Hello new roomy. I see Sizz-Lorr didn't bite your head off. That's good. C'mon, I'll show you to our room." he led Dwicky down the hall and into a large room that had three doors on either side. He went into the middle door on the right. It lead to a small room with only two bunk beds - one on either wall - with a table in the middle and a window above the table. Gashloog jumped on the bottom-left bunk bed and pointed to the one next to him. "That's Zim's bed. I'm sure he won't mind you using it."

Dwicky grinned and sat on the bed "Thanks, hey can I ask you a question?"

Gashloog took off his hat, setting it his lap, before he took off his goggles; looking at Dwicky with bright green eyes. "Sure, go ahead."

Dwicky laid back on the bed, before asking, "Why is Sizz-Lorr so obsessed over Zim?"

Gashloog set his hat and goggles aside before stripping off his apron. "Well, it's a long story. See, Zim was sent to work here after ruining Operation Impending Doom I, but he ran away and got a "mission" on some planet. But while he was here, he was, well, kind of," he coughed nervously, his cheeks turning a darker green, "Sizz-Lorr's bitch."

Dwicky's eyes widened, "O-oh..." Even though he felt sorry for the shorter Irken, Dwicky couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He wouldn't mind being Sizz-Lorr's bitch. He blushed, again angry at himself for being such a pervert.

Gashloog looked at Dwicky. "You're changing color." he giggled and took his clothes and shoved them down a shoot before stripping off his shirt and pants, pushing them down the shoot too. He placed his boots next to his bed and put his gloves in the shoot as well before climbing back into bed. It turned out, Irkens didn't wear underwear.

This came as a huge shock, as he tried to control his darkening blush. '_Gashloog is kinda cute…_' Dwicky thought and quickly buried his face into the pillow, hoping Gashloog would not ask any questions.

Gashloog yawned, pulling the covers over his self as a long wire connected to his PAK. "I'm not sure how long your people take to re-charge, but we only get around 3 hours. So if I were you I'd send my clothes to the laundry and get in bed."

"Um...uh...ok," Normally Dwicky would have objected, but seeing as this was the only thing he would be wearing for quite some time, he didn't want to smell. So he stripped off his clothes quickly and threw them in the bin, getting under the covers as fast as possible.

As Dwicky snuggled under the covers the other two boys came in the room. "Irk I hate that man!" the taller of the two kicked the bed post.

The shorter one giggled. "Jeeze Cyco, calm down." they both changed and hopped into bed. The short one looked over the edge down at Dwicky. "Hallo thar!"

Dwicky grinned "Hi...who do you hate?" he asked curiously.

"Me? I don't hate anyone. Cyco hates the Fry-Lord though. Just 'cause he got in trouble for eating on the job."

"Fry-Lord...?" Dwicky guessed it was most likely Sizz-Lorr, but wanted to make sure just in case.

Cyco scowled at him. "Don't talk to that worm, Anhui."

Gashloog sat up, "They mean Sizz-Lorr."

Dwicky raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the rude little Irken. "Oh, thought so."

Gashloog kicked the bed above him. "Be nice, just 'cause Zim's not here doesn't mean you have to try and take his place as the biggest, hottest bastard in the empire."

Anhui giggled again. "Zim's not that mean."

Dwicky closed his eyes as he felt himself falling away from the conversation and into a sleep filled with dreams of a certain Irken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keri:** Well...chapter one was...um?

**Techno:** CHEESYLECIOUS! And covered with attitude -snaps fingers-

**Keri:** Sure, and this chapter is...

**Techno:** IT'S FERGILISCIOUS! -jigz-

**Keri:** I don't even know what that means. And your grammar and punctuation is angering my computer. It's like 'Arg O: I don't like you'

**Techno:** fergilicious, ya know that song by Fergie from the black eyed peas?! It's been playing on the radio over and over and over and over...You're computer can suck monkey paws D 

**Keri:** You're friggin' insane ho.

**Techno:** i know, but yet you STILL love meh mwuahahahahahaha! D

**Keri:** Let's just let the good people read this chapter.

**Techno:** -dancin'- yeah, sure whatever

- - - -

Gashloog wandered into the bed room around eleven the next day. Dwicky was still sleeping soundly. He gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up. You okay?"

Dwicky cracked an eye open "Huh...wha-? Is it morning already?"

Gashloog smiled. "It's the before-lunch-hour-break. You've been asleep so long we were getting worried."

He sat up and stretched. "Nah I'm fine, so how long have I been out for?"

Gashloog scratched under his hat, "Well you fell asleep around 28 o'clock, so about thirteen hours."

"Wow that's long..." he got up, the covers slipping from his body. He arched an eyebrow when he felt a breeze, somewhere where a breeze normally wouldn't be. "Hey is it cold in here?"

Gashloog grabbed the human's clothes off the side of the bed. "You just haven't dressed yet," he handed them up to him. "Once you do I can get you something to eat."

Dwicky blushed and took the clothes, putting them on quickly. "Oh, hehe, thanks!"

"It was nothing. So what would you like to eat? Oh, and I'm sorry for Cyco's behavior last night."

"No big," he said, shrugging. "So um what do you have?"

"I haven't memorized the menu, so you'll have to come look for yourself." he grabbed Dwicky's hand and led him to the restraunt.

Anhui was mopping next to them. "Morning sleepy head!"

Dwicky grinned, "Mornin'."

"I have to get back to work, just look at the menu and get in line when you know what you want." Gashloog hopped over the counter to serve the other people in line.

Dwicky stood in line, looking at the menu when his attention was caught by the Fry Lord walking toward him.

"I see you're awake. I thought you had died," he poked the man's head. "So do you see something you like." he turned to the menu.

Dwicky chuckled, "I can't read the menu; I'm not familiar with this language..."

Sizz-Lorr looked strangely at him, "What kind of being can't read Irken? It's the most common language."

The man shrugged, "Not where I'm from."

"Fine, I'll order for you," he leaned over the register and pushed a few buttons and placed some money in it. Soon after, a tray zoomed out of the kitchen and hovered near Dwicky's head. "They're my favorite. Only really edible thing on the menu anyways," the Irken stole some of the fries.

Dwicky smiled and got some of the fries as well. "Wow these are delicious, thank you."

Sizz-Lorr walked to a booth, "C'mon, let's eat." he sat down, the tray landing on the table in front of him.

Dwicky sat across from Sizz-Lorr, and lay back slightly. "Sooooo what do you usually do around here?"

"Beat employees and look for Zim. Little bitch," he grabbed a burrito off the tray and began to eat.

Dwicky raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?" he asked getting some more fries from the tray.

"What HASN'T he done? Killed two Tallests, forced Irk into black outs for a total of nine years, destroyed half of Irk, ruined Operation Impending Doom I," he sighed.

"Wow..." Dwicky was shocked. When Dib told him he didn't believe it. How could something so short and pathetically stupid manage to take over a planet? Much less destroy it.

Sizz-Lorr nodded, finishing his burrito. "I should be going. I have things to do."

"Oh..." Dwicky sighed sadly, he was getting used to the Irken's company.

"Unless you want me to stay." he didn't really want to, but the other man looked so sad. His employees would most likely do something wrong, but still...

Dwicky brightened up. "Could you?! Well you don't have too...if you don't want to stay I understand," The last part of the sentence came out small, like a how a lost child - who wanted his mother to come and save him from something or other - would sound like.

Sizz-Lorr rolled his eyes at the needy human. "I have nothing better to do," he began to eat some more of the fries. "You've barely eaten anything."

"Oh..." Dwicky had forgotten about his food, and began to eat again.

"So what brings you to this planet? With no money and no ship?" his hand brushed past Dwicky's as they reached for their food. Sizz-Lorr didn't seem to take any notice.

Dwicky blushed. "Well when I came here, I was with my friends, but when I came back from the bathroom they had left..."

"Not very good friends then, hm?" His antennae perked. "Why're you changing colors?"

"Oh I-I am?" Dwicky felt his blush darkened; but he thought that if he ignored it, it would go away. "I guess…maybe they had something to do and forgot..." he shrugged.

"You're changing colors again," he felt Dwicky's red cheek. "And you seem to have a fever. Are you ill?"

Dwicky shook his head quickly. "N-no I'm just fine," He attempted to grin, but it came out more of a grimace of sorts.

Sizz-Lorr sighed and picked him up, carrying him to the back. "I can't afford any of my employees getting sick," he carried Dwicky to his room and dropped him on the bed. "You'll have to stay in my room until you're well," he began to undress him.

Dwicky squeaked and nearly fell of the bed. "Uh, w-what are you doing...!" his blush returning ten-fold. He shivered from being completely naked, save his underwear.

"You need to get well. So get under the covers. I'll send your clothes to be de-contaminated."

"T-thank you, but I'm not sick..." Dwicky said wrapping his arms around himself.

"You look ill to me. You're changing color and you're hot but you're shivering."

"Honestly, I feel just fine..." Dwicky shivered more, and got under the covers. Then Dwicky had an evil idea. "You're right...I do feel kind of sick..." He gave a slightly seductive yet innocent look. "I read in a book, that body warmth from another person helps reduce fever..."

Sizz-Lorr looked at him, "Really? In Irken society you just die."

Dwicky gave him a weird look, before the innocent look came back. "Well where I'm from, it heals you...so if it's not TOO much trouble..."

Sizz-Lorr sighed before he undressed and slipped into bed next to Dwicky. Pulling him close.

Dwicky snuggled into the warmth sighing contently. "Thank you."

"Just hurry up and get better." he began to adjust how they were laying, accidentally brushing Dwicky's inner thigh.

The human bit his lip to keep from moaning, but could not prevent the small sound of pleasure that came from his lips.

The Irken looked down at him. "Are you hurt?"

Dwicky shook his head. "I'm f-fine..."

Sizz-Lorr continued to adjust them until he was comfortable. His hand resting on Dwicky's ass.

Dwicky gasped and arched his back, his eyes widening considerably.

Sizz-Lorr sat up, letting go of him. "What's wrong?! Are you dieing?!"

He sighed shakily. "N-no I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You're face is even redder," he placed a hand on his lower stomach. "And you're even hotter now."

Dwicky bit his lip from moaning more, and had to use all of his will power to keep from yelling at the Irken to do him right there.

"What's wrong now? If you're in too much pain I'll leave and let you get some rest. Gashloog can't keep the others calm for long. He's my shortest employee without Zim here."

Dwicky shook his head and grabbed the Irkens hand. "Please d-don't go..."

The Irken sighed. "Alright, if you insist," As he began to lie back down, he noticed that Dwicky had become semi-erect. He smiled evilly.

Dwicky looked at the Irken curiously. "Um...are you ok?"

"The question is; are you?" he grabbed Dwicky's dick roughly. "You want me to screw you, I see."

Dwicky gasped and could not help but lean into the touch "O-oh..." he panted.

"I asked you a question: are you okay?" he leaned over Dwicky. His smirk growing as he stroked the head.

Dwicky clutched the sheets and looked up at Sizz-Lorr. "Y-yes!" he began to sweat slightly. His erection getting harder by the second.

The Fry Lord leaned over him and began to kiss his neck. "Good," his grip on the cock hardened. Dwicky moaned and tilted his head to the side. "You want me to fuck you? Hm," he sat back up, letting go of his cock. "Or do you just want to "get better"?"

Dwicky looked into the Fry Lords eyes, "Fuck me."

He smirked and pulled Dwicky's head up to his own penis. "Fine, but you're going to have to get me hard."

Once Sizz-Lorr let go of Dwicky, he got on his knees and flicked his tongue over the tip of the Fry Lord's semi-erect cock, and could not help but be amazed at its massive size.

The Irken moaned and pulled Dwicky's head closer. "No foreplay, bitch. If I knew you were an intergalactic whore I would've done you along time ago."

Dwicky would have protested, but seeing as he was almost gagging on the huge cock, he decided it was better to get back to business and argue later; he began to deep throat.

Sizz-Lorr moaned loudly. He grabbed Dwicky's hair and began to thrust. Once he felt himself about to come, he pulled out. "Get on your stomach."

Dwicky shakily did as he was told; trying to get back the air that had been lost as the Fry Lord thrust into his mouth.

Sizz-Lorr got onto his back and pushed all he way in. He began to thrust, panting as he did.

Dwicky had to clench his jaw tight to keep from screaming, it was HUGE, to put it lightly. And even though it felt like his insides were being ripped apart, it always started to feel good at some point.

Unknowing of how much he was hurting the alien below him, Sizz-Lorr began to thrust harder, groaning in pleasure as he did so. Used to the tiny Irken screaming and swearing below him. It was a...strange...unsettling difference.

Dwicky could no longer hold in the pain and screamed as the Fry Lord hit his prostate.

Sizz-Lorr moaned loudly and came, stinging Dwicky's insides, before he lay back down. Panting heavily.

Dwicky came about the same times as Sizz-Lorr did, flinching as the cum burnt his wounds, as he lay down panting as well.

The bigger man turned to him. "You're not really sick, are you?" he smiled at his own cleverness. Yes, he figured him out.

Dwicky shrugged. "You're the one who thought I was; I just played along."

He rolled his eyes and pulled Dwicky into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keri:** Wow, I forgot what happens in this chapter .X.

**Techno:** ...um... . ...wow...no clue TT

**Keri:** Hey Tech, guess what word you can't say.

**Techno:** hm?

**Keri:** I'll give you a hint: it starts with 'F' and ends in 'uck'.

**Techno:** oooooooooh you mean fuck!

**Keri:** No moron: fire-truck :D

**Techno:** -- you're an idiot.

- - - -

Several months had passed since Dwicky had been stranded on Foodcourtia, and after the first time Dwicky and the Fry Lord had had sex, Dwicky was allowed to stay. And nearly every day would end up with them having sex once more. Dwicky woke up, yawning and looked around the empty room. Sizz-Lorr had already gone to work.

Anhui quietly stepped into the room. "Are you awake, Dwicky?" The small Irken approached the bed. "The Fry Lord told me to wake you."

Dwicky nodded. "I'm up," he said stretching.

"Good, then we can prepare your breakfast and pack your things. The Fry Lord is going to go fetch Zim today. He wants to leave before the Foodening begins."

Dwicky got up and put his clothes on, following the small Irken out of the room.

Sizz-Lorr was busy signing out for his vacation as Gashloog and Cyco worked the registers. Anhui returned to the kitchen.

Dwicky walked over, and stood next to him. "So when are we leaving?" he asked.

He jumped. "You know you can't do that," he placed the pad back into the floating sphere. It made a little 'congratulations' noise as it spat out confetti. It's screen reading 'vacation'.

"Do what?" He said raising an eyebrow as he looked at the overly corny pad spewing confetti all over the floor.

"Sneak up behind me. I tell you every day not too," he picked up his bags and set them by the door as Dwicky's breakfast came zooming out of the kitchen.

"You should be more alert," he said shrugging as he sat down on one of the benches and began to eat.

"You shouldn't scream so much in bed," he smirked and rested on the bench behind the human.

Dwicky pouted. "Yeah, yeah I never hear you complain," he retorted before munching on a fry.

"Damn right I don't," he stole a fry of his own. Nibbling on it slowly.

Dwicky grinned triumphantly, before grimacing. "I'll be right back," he scooted out of the bench and walked over to the bathroom, locking the door, before he began hurling into the toilet.

Sizz-Lorr knocked on the door after Dwicky had been gone a few minutes. "You okay? You're not sick for real are you?"

Dwicky flushed the toilet and popped a few breathe mints before replying cheerily "Just fine!"

"You sure?" He felt his lover's forehead. "You feel warm..."

Dwicky shook his head. "I'm fine," which in reality wasn't true. He had recently found out that he was pregnant; but didn't know how to tell the Fry Lord.

He nodded. "Alright. Do you want to finish eating or get going?"

"Let's get going," He replied and quickly went to the room to grab his bags.

Sizz-Lorr summoned his ship and began putting his own bags in, followed by Dwicky's. They hopped in and took off. "You sure you're okay?"

Dwicky sighed. "I'm positive!!"

"Alright, jeeze. Okay, what planet you say he's on?"

"Earth," Dwicky replied, staring out at the stars.

"Earth?! That's where he was last time! That little punk!" He turned the ship in Earth's direction. Landing it in front of the Elementary skool. "Okay, where now?"

"Well, since it's been a while he's probably in hi-skool, and the only hi-skool here in town is a few blocks away."

"Damn, well we'll just walk, I suppose. Anything you wanna do while you're here?"

Dwicky shook his head. "Not really..." he said busily looking around to see how much had change since he was gone, and was disappointed to find everything the same as he left it.

"Alright, shout when you spot the place," he began walking down the street. Not bothering to hide the fact that he was an alien, considering everyone was either in skool or at work.

Dwicky looked up when he noticed the looming hi-skool building coming to view. "It's right ahead."

Sizz-Lorr burst into the skool. Marching to the administration. "I need Zim! Right now!" He secretary nodded, setting down her nail file long enough to write his class number. He snatched it from her and began to make his way to the class.

Dwicky followed, quite disturbed that the nurse hadn't run screaming at the sight of the large alien.

Once they had reached the room, Sizz-Lorr kicked the door off its hinges. No one in the class even looked at the alien save for two boys. The black haired human who was sitting on the lap of a green skinned boy. "Um...Zim?" The human asked. Looking the Fry Lord over.

Dwicky couldn't help but grin, he knew Dib and Zim were more obsessed than was normal. '_Lucky,_' he thought jealously as he stared at Dib sitting on the sexy Irken's lap.

Dib's eyes widened at the sight of Dwicky. He scurried off of Zim, dusting himself off. "Um, M-mister Dwicky? What are you d-doing here?!"

Zim glared at Sizz-Lorr without getting up. "What the hell do you want?"

Dwicky waved and shrugged. "So how's it going?"

"I'm taking you back to Foodcourtia! Now get off your ass and let's go!"

Dib gave Zim a quizzical look. He took Zim's hand. "C'mon, let's talk out side. I'm sure no one will miss us."

Zim pulled out of Dib's grip and snarled as he shoved Sizz-Lorr out his way, as he made his way through the door.

Sizz-Lorr and Dib followed the angry Irken out to the back of the school. "Who is this Zim?!" He asked, pointing at Sizz-Lorr. "I thought** I** was your boyfriend!"

Sizz-Lorr shoved Dib. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend," he pointed to Dwicky. "He's my employee."

Dib made a face at Dwicky. "EWWW! Gross on SO many levels!" He stuck his tongue out as if he had eaten something nasty instead of finding out his ex-councilor was gay.

Zim grimaced. "EW...no, Dib-slut," Zim shuddered. "Neither of you has the almighty Zim as a boyfriend!"

Dwicky shrugged ignoring Dib completely as he stared at Zim with googly eyes.

Dib pouted and hung on the Irken. "But Ziiiiim," he whined.

Zim flinched. "What have I told you about TOUCHING me when we're not in my room," he said shoving Dib off him roughly. The human's voice making him want to rip his antenna out. "And stop your horrible whining; it sounds like a cat scratching a black board."

Dwicky couldn't help but do a small jig in his head.

Dib pouted, "I thought you licked it when I "worshiped your body"," he used quotey fingers to make his point.

Sizz-Lorr growled, "Enough of this! Zim! I've had it up to here with your insubordance," he held his hand above his head. "You're coming back to work NOW before I call the Tallests and they have you executed!"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Will both of you shut the fuck up?! Dib-whore, I want you to shut up before I rip out your vocal cords, and Sizz-Lorr: go to hell."

Dib looked as if he was about to cry. He stared at Zim for a minute, "Fine Zim, then I'm never sleeping with you again!" He walked away, his nose in the air.

Unfortunately, Sizz-Lorr and smacked Zim across the face before he could see Dib leave. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?! I SHOULD RIP YOUR PAK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Zim looked about ready to murder the Fry-Lord. "Go ahead Sizz-Lorr; I don't give a shit what you do," he got up and kicked his shin causing the large Irken to fall on his knees.

Dwicky's eyes widened considerably, Dib being long forgotten by everybody.

Sizz-Lorr stabbed Zim in the side. Causing him to fall unconscious after a minute of bleeding. The larger Irken slung him over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

Dwicky looked worriedly at Zim, before following both of them back to the ship.

Sizz-Lorr dropped Zim inside the same cage he did ever time he had to fetch the Irken. After making sure that Zim was still out and Dwicky was on board, he started up the ship and headed back for Foodcourtia.

Dwicky walked over to Zim's cage and sat in front of it, waiting for the tall Irken to wake up.

Once they had reached Shloogors, Sizz-Lorr had placed Zim in his normal bed. After an hour and a small cleaning from Gashloog - who had been in total awe of the new Zim - he woke up. His eyes darting about the room before landing on Dwicky.

Dwicky had been finishing up with fixing Zim's wounds, with a medic kit he found in the little table between the beds, and was finally glad to see Zim awake. "How ya feelin'?"

Zim growled and swatted at his hands. "Weren't you listening earlier?! If I didn't let the guy I was fucking touch me, what makes you think you can?!"

Dwicky shrugged. "You're right, I was just fixing you're wounds," Dwicky replied as he put the medic kit away.

Zim sat up, glaring at the man. "Irkens aren't weak and pathetic like you humans! We don't NEED others to tend to us," he checked his wound, tightening it in places and adding more gauze.

Dwicky rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from the head-strong invader. "Whatever you say."

"I suppose I must thank you though. You're screwing my boss which mean he has no reason to touch me which is fine and dandy considering everyone who works here will gladly let me do them."

Dwicky smiled and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Zim sat up, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one and offered the box to Dwicky.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Pussy; that's what Dib said when I offered him one. You really are a bitch," he put it away. Taking a long drag off of his before lying back down.

Dwicky pouted, "Well I'm sorry if I don't want to die because my lungs fail me by the time I'm 50!"

"Live fast, die young," he took another drag, finishing the smoke off. He squashed the bud on a piece of wood above him and flicked the end away.

Dwicky raised an eyebrow, as he seemed to be doing a lot. "Well that's a horrible motto."

"Says the man who takes part in inter species breeding," he prodded Dwicky's stomach. "Either that or you eat too much crap."

Dwicky's eyes widened. "Can you tell?!!"

"Last I saw you, you looked as though you weighed 100 pounds. Now it looks as though you've gained an extra 50," he patted the man's leg, smirked. "'Though don't you worry. I've knocked up a few in my time. Mostly Vortians and other Irkens. Me and Dib came close though. Thank Irk it turned out he wasn't."

"Shit, shit, shit," Dwicky groaned, his hand going through his hair nervously. "What to do!?"

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell unless you piss me off," he stretched. "Now go get my something to eat; I'm starving!"

Dwicky twitched, as he got up to go get some thing to eat for the pompous bastard "What do you want?"

"Just tell Gashloog I'm hungry. He'll know what to get," he threw his shirt down the shoot that led to the laundry. Before he folded his arms behind his head.

Dwicky went over to the counter. "Hey Gashloog, Zim says he's hungry and you know what to get him."

Gashloog beamed. "He's awake?!" he sighed dreamily. "Isn't he the most attractive man you've ever seen?!" he continued to swoon.

Dwicky shook his head chuckling slightly." You may be right."

Gashloog skipped of to the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with a tray in his hands. It had a small ivory cup filled with a brownish liquid and a lump of fresh bread sitting in it. There was a matching cup of steaming Irken-tea next to that. "Tell him I send my love!"

Dwicky nodded. "Will do," and went back to the room, tray in his hands. "Gashloog sends his love," He said as he placed the tray on the table next to Zim.

Zim snatched the tray, setting it on his lap and he shoved the silver spoon into his mouth. He swallowed a few bites of soup, one with a piece of bread, before he replied. "I bet he does. Guess you rank right up there with Dib and him, huh?"

"What are you on about now?" Dwicky asked as he sat down on Gashloog's bed.

"My list of _The Universe's Biggest Sluts_," he blew on his tea before taking a sip.

"You know I've never said this to anyone but, go to hell," Dwicky glared for the first time his calm cheerful demeanor replaced with anger.

"Already there," he took a bite of the soggy bread. "Been there my whole life."

"I'm not surprised."

"Once you've been through what I've been through, THAT'S when you get the right to be a jack ass to everyone you come across," he spooned more soup into his mouth. "But considering who you're dating, I'm sure you like the jerk type. The people who'll put you down any and every chance they get. Guys who aren't afraid to hurt you in bed."

Dwicky sighed, not knowing what to reply to that.

"Thought so," the alien stirred his soup. "I bet you're already head-over-heels for me. Am I right?"

Dwicky rolled his eyes. "Nope, I thought you were cute at first but now you're just annoying."

"Damn straight! I used to be all sweet and innocent. Then I got raped a couple hundred times and I decided to be an ass instead."

Dwicky nodded, "And you're doing a great job."

"And you're doing a great job of being a slut. Now be a good little human and do my bidding or I'll tell Sizzy-dearest about the bouncing-baby-brat."

"Fine," Dwicky glared, and lay back on Gashloog's bed.

Setting the tray aside, Zim pointed to his lips. "Now be good boy and come give me a kiss."

"What?!?! What for?!?"

"'Cause I said," he puckered his lips and pointed to them again, more impatiently.

Dwicky glared, before getting up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was a TERRIBLE kiss! I'm betting Sizz leaves you if you kiss him like that! Try again."

Dwicky sighed and did it again, only better.

Zim grabbed the back of his head. Holding him in place until he was satisfied. He let Dwicky go and wiped off his mouth. "Not bad. Still needs work."

Dwicky glared, wiping off his mouth. "Why don't you have Gashloog do it instead?"

Zim shrugged. "Dunno, maybe it's 'cause human's my favorite flavor. Irken just doesn't turn me on anymore."

Dwicky scowled. "And what do you plan on telling Gashloog? He practically worships the ground you walk on."

"I'll still do him," he flashed Dwicky a toothy grin. "Unless you're available."

Dwicky sighed, giving up, "Why do I bother?"

Zim mocked his sigh. "I don't know. Doesn't life just suck?" He leaned back, smiling at him again. "Now take my dishes back to the kitchen. Unless you're gonna let me do you, I'm going to bed."

Dwicky glared once more before grabbing the tray with the dirty dishes leaving them room and tossing them in the sink.

Anhui was suddenly next to him. "Well hi'yuh!"

Dwicky jumped, startled. "How do you do that?!"

"That's not for mortals to know," he made a spooky face and lightning seems to crash out side. But he giggled and everything returned to normal.

Dwicky gave him an 'I'm totally freaked out' look. "Ok..."

"So are you excited? Happy? Anxious? Rejected? Sad? What? The people on shift 3 are placing bets on how he'll dump you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dwicky asked a sinking feeling in his gut.

He scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The Fry Lord, of course! Now he's got Zim back he's not going to need to anymore! Besides; Zim's taller now, stronger, and a lot hotter. He's gonna want him even more!"

"O-oh..." Dwicky sighed; surprised that he wasn't as shocked as a normal person would have been, although still hurt.

Anhui blinked at him. "Oh, you um…you didn't know he'd be leaving you?" He placed his hand on Dwicky's, trying to comfort the man. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Dwicky shrugged, the pain in his chest growing, trying to stop the tears that were quickly forming.

The short Irken looked away. "I truly am sorry. I thought you knew..."

Dwicky shrugged once more, his voice temporarily gone, as he looked at the wall unblinkingly.

Anhui sighed and left the room. Leaving Dwicky to his own thoughts.

Once the small Irken was gone Dwicky walked over the door and locked it, knowing that know one was likely to come in at this time of day since the were busy working, and huddled into a corner, and sobbed.


End file.
